1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of displaying menu items in touch screen devices, and more particularly, to a method of displaying menu items in a touch screen device which is suitable for input by a finger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On many electronic devices, such as PDAs, touch screens are used as a primary input device. When using a touch screen, users simply make contact with a point or area corresponding to an item on the screen with a stylus or their finger to select the item on the screen, and thereby input text, or launch a program or application. Touch screens often suffer certain limitations and disadvantages. For example, a stylus is small enough for precision pointing. On many occasions, however, a stylus may not be available, or a user may be in a hurry, and prefer to use their finger to activate touch controls on the touch screen. However, a user's finger may be too large for accurate contact, especially if the controls are in close proximity to one another. This lack of precision often results in wrong controls being selected on smaller panel displays.
One possible solution is to increase the size of the panel display so a user's finger can select screen controls more comfortably and accurately. However, since people usually want their PDA phones and many other electronic devices to be as small as possible without sacrificing functionality, increasing the panel size would likely be unpopular with consumers. Another solution would be to increase the size of the panel controls, but this would dramatically limit the number of display controls that could be shown in the display area, or it would clutter the display.